


In Memoriam

by Kujaku



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Mello share a very special evening : their last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

Your hands creep up my back as I hold tightly onto you. The air is as cold as it ever was, but I don't notice it, not while your hands are on my skin. I can make out details that I've been seeing every day, but haven't bothered to remember; the electric humming of the computer wires, the particular shadeof greyish-white on the ceiling, the way your eyes open for a second before you call my name.  
There's nothing new here, but it's like I'm seeing this all for the first time.

Like this is the first time I touch your glowing skin. Like this is the first time I see your flushed and perfect face. Like this is the first time I taste you on my lips. Like this is the first time you kiss me, call my name, say you love me.

This is the first time.

_...This is the last time..._

I don't care. Did you think I was just going to let you do this on your own? So what if we both know that this is probably our last sunrise...? You know I'd face death over and over again just to stay with you, and I know you'd do the same.

Deny it all you want, I know you... You've never been able to say things straight. Not to me anyway. When you tell me to fuck off, you just want me to stay. When you tell me that you don't need me, you're asking me to take you in my arms. And when you scream that you hate me, I can hear your voice, the one that says "I love you".

And here you are, a shining, glowing figure in my arms, and you shine so brightly it hurts my eyes.  
Ironic isn't it? You're the devout believer in God and the Devil, you're the one who says that you'll go to Hell, you're the one who would ask for redemption if you still thought you had the right to, and you're the only one who can't see that an angel fell onto Earth all those years ago.

And now you're looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes that pierce my heart, my soul. And I don't care about anything anymore. I don't care about the way I shiver as your hand touches mine. I don't care about the tears that sting my eyes as I hold that hand as tightly as I can. I don't care about anything any longer, just that I'm here with you, inside you, and that you're not going anywhere.  
Not yet.

But I don't want to think about tomorrow...

I know we'll never see each-other again, that the whole world is going to Hell and back, that the reason you're crying is the same as mine, and that you just want to hold me, to die of pleasure before dying of pain.

Nothing exists anymore except me and you, and our love and our regrets and our hope and our tears.

And I love you too, Mihael...


End file.
